we dance without a care in the world
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Ficlet. A song catches a couple in a sweet moment of togetherness. Or fluff, in other words. Actual Remus/Lily Luna, not Remus/Lily E. ;3 Mention if used, thx. AU for Remus living.


**we dance without a care in the world**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN! The song lyrics used are "Kiss Me," by Six Pence None The Richer. Gawd, I _love_ that song! X3

And, before you think of it as a typo, "Lilu" is a _nickname_ for "Lily Luna." ;)

- ^-^3

"Godric, I _love_ this song!" Lily Luna Potter squealed as she leaned over to turn up the volume on her radio.

Remus Lupin's shoulders sagged. "Lilu, you listen to that thing far too much."

"Oh, hush, Remmy," she said, using a nickname she knew he'd only ever allowed by his best mates; it hit his sentimental spot every time. "I just like this song a lot, luv."

"Lily, you're _twenty-five_, almost twenty-six, and you're still dancing to songs on the radio like a little teenage girl?" Though, as he spoke, she'd already grabbed his hand and started to drag him into the middle of his living room. He sighed, a laugh leaking through. Yes, this was so _Lily Luna_ of her.

"You _like_ that I still dance to songs on the radio!" she chirped. It wasn't much of a chirp anymore, as her voice was the deep kind only a woman possessed. Nevertheless, her voice carried the enthusiasm Remus had only ever seen once—and that was in her, his Lilu. "Now hush up and listen to the song! It's such a…_feel-good_ song."

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**_

_**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

_**Swing, swing…swing the spinning step**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

"You're wearing slacks," he snickered, and he laughed when she shot him a look and hit his arm. "Just jesting!"

"Yah, well, you could take a cue from the ruddy tune," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that, love?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She hummed along with the music as they slightly clumsily moved around the room.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

"There's too much said about the moon," Remus groused as Lily rested her head on his chest.

"Sometimes you're the optimistic one," she observed as he spun her out from him. She twirled back into his arms. "But then you're as bloody pessimistic as Aunt Hermione."

"I _have_ to be pessimistic," he replied. "With an oft-thoughtless firebrand such as yourself by my side, I can only imagine the consequences of your actions."

She scrunched up her nose. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Of _course_ not, Lilu."

"Har, har… I'm fiery like Grandmum Lily, an optimist like Granddad James, a stubborn witch like Mum, a calculated schemer like Dad…"

"No, no…" Remus smiled down at her. "You're just Lily Luna. Just…Lilu."

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

_**Bring, bring…bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

Her cheeks flushed with color as the second stanza pierced the room. "And _you're_ a bloody charmer, Lupin… Hey, wanna find my 'father's map'?" she asked with a chuckle.

Remus rolled his eyes. "_I_ was the one who did most of the work for that thing before it ever neared Harry's hands. And no, I'm not one for trouble."

"Oh?" Lily raised an arched eyebrow. "You called yourself a Marauder. And…" She pressed against him and held him tighter. "You seem to be enjoying plenty of trouble with me these days…"

She was rewarded with the light dusting of color to his cheeks. "_Lily_! You—"

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, Remus. Romance is no sort of trouble. … Ooh, a paradox, no?" She laughed again just as Remus gave her a mischievous wink and dipped her.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

"Perhaps a paradox," the werewolf allowed. "However, I don't think I can just let you get away with all the relentless provocation." He didn't bring her back up from the dip, instead choosing to playfully watch her hang on to him.

"…"

"Have something to say, Miss Potter?"

"You can be a git sometimes, Mr. Lupin."

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

"Ah," Remus said with a smile, "but it's better than being pessimistic, correct?" He pulled the woman up a little. "Because no one likes a pessimist."

_**So kiss me**_

Lily pursed her lips. "_I_ like a _certain_ pessimist…"

_**So kiss me**_

He pulled her up more so their faces were a breath away. "No, Lilu, you _love_ a certain pessimist. And, for the record, I'm taking my cue from the song," he added with a chuckle as she realized he had _indeed_ heard her comment earlier. Then he closed the gap between them.

_**So kiss me**_

- ^-^3

**Fluffy, funny, and sweet—perfect for Remlilu! :D I was listening to this song in class the other day and I had it stuck in my head and then… *happy sigh* It suits them so well. I like Remus a lot better with Lily Luna than with Lily Evans. *runs away from the Remus/Lily E. fans* Anywho… This is the 2****nd**** Remlilu fic. 1****st**** I wrote "Heart of the Wolf" and next is "Angels for Now." I have 3 more fics planned for them, even! One of which might even be a oneshot. So please stay tuned for them! :3 (Though don't think you have to read them in any particular order. ;} )**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;D**


End file.
